Together
by immafermata
Summary: And if they were both to die together? What would people find? Not as bad.


**Disclaimer: **Still not mine.

**A/N: **So, as I was thinking about how I was going to write "My Fault" and "Not Again" this popped in my head. This one isn't _as_ sad.

**Together**

Captain Ross walked over to Bobby and Alex's adjoined desks. "What's the game plan?" He asked.

"We're going to go talk to a witness." Bobby responded.

"Couple of people said that he beat up our victim." Alex added.

Ross nodded. "When you get back tell me what happened. I like being in the loop."

As he walked away Alex rolled her eyes. Bobby gave her a ghost of a smile.

They shifted some papers around making their desks looks semi-clean for when they were gone. They then grabbed their coats and headed out.

The car ride was relatively short. They found a parking spot very quick for New York City standards.

They got out of the car and locked the door. Up the street they saw some beat cops and they gave them a nod. They nodded back and continued talking.

They walked up to the sidewalk and then the door.

Alex rapped three times. "Mr. Anderson it's the police, we just have a few questions to ask you."

She stepped back and looked at Bobby. "Bet you he's not here. No one's ever home."

They then heard a loud thunk from inside the house. They both placed their hands on the butt of their guns.

"Shit man, it's the cops." Was heard from inside.

Bobby and Alex looked at each other. _On the count of three._ They said with their eyes. Bobby held up a finger. One. Two.

BANG. BANG.

Glass shattered and Alex and Bobby fell to the ground simultaneously.

The two beat cops came running up the street calling a bus at the same time. They looked down at Bobby and Alex for a second. "We called a bus. We'll get those bastards, don't worry." They said kicking the door open.

Alex and Bobby crawled towards each other slowly.

"Are you… are you okay?" Bobby asked Alex.

"I don't… think so… you?" Alex replied.

"I don't… think so… either." Bobby responded.

Bobby then slowly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her face first into his chest. She put her arms around him as best as she could.

"I love you." She said slowly.

"I love you too." Bobby said just as slow.

The two beat officers then emerged holstering their guns. "We got th- shit."

On the ground in front of them were the two best detectives in the Major Case Squad wrapped into each other's embrace. Dead.

Dan Ross, Mike Logan, and a few other detectives returned to the squad room many hours later. All faces were downcast and ragged.

All the detectives returned to their desks and the captain to his office. All except for Mike Logan.

Mike lingered around Alex and Bobby's desks. He looked over everything that remained on their desks. The things that lasted longer than they did. The case files, the things that ruled over their lives that eventually got them killed. The books that helped in such investigations. The scarce picture that showed a loved one.

He then noticed a paper on Alex's desk. It was handwritten. He walked over, placed his hand on the desk for support and began to read.

_To Whom Ever May Stumble Upon This,_

_Bobby and I decided to leave this note on our desks every time that we go out for the job. Just to see if anyone would notice it. I suppose that no one has found it yet until now. You are the first; congratulations._

_I would assume the reason that you found this is because one or both of us has been killed. We're thinking that it's both of us if you're looking on both of our desks._

_Well, the point of this letter is to tell you the following: We're glad we passed away together. If only one of us had died… we don't think that we would be able to survive. One of us without the other… we just couldn't go on. We're glad we died together._

_And now to all those questions we know you have. We will not tell you if we were "together." That is only known by one person and we know he will never tell either way._

_Now you think that we were infact together and we did tell someone. However, maybe we just said that to fool you. We are very sneaky like that._

_And we know you're upset, maybe even devastated. But just look at it this way… we are together now, and we are happy. _

_Don't worry about us. We're fine._

_Love,_

_Alex Eames and Bobby Goren_

_PS If this is Mike like we think it is, there is a twenty in the top right hand drawer for you. We bet it would be you who found this. Thanks for everything, buddy._

Mike then gave a sad smile. Instead of taking the twenty, he took the letter. He walked over to his desk and put it in his right top hand drawer.


End file.
